Hetalia: The Replacements
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: All of the countries go on vacation, leaving poor Prussia to deal with their replacements.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Death- Well… I haven't updated anything in over a year. To anyone who reads TWTEOD I apologize for not updating. However a flood of ideas for one shots have popped up in my head recently, so expect several Hetalia, Left 4 Dead, Halo, and/or Tales of Vesperia stories in the coming months. So this was an idea Famine and I had one day, thought I'd try writing it. She might continue the idea after I post the beginning. It may not be very good but…**

**Well. We'll see.**

**Hetalia: The Replacements**

Prussia sighed.

'This is so not awesome.'

Aside from him every single country had decided to take a vacation at the same time and left him alone at the council meeting. They said they would be sending representatives instead but…

There was a knock at the door. Prussia got up and opened the door. Standing there were a group of seven people.

"Are you the representatives?"

A Black haired man wearing a red leather jacket and sunglasses answered.

"Yeah, and the only reason I'm here is because D.C told me there would be food."

Prussia looked confused. "D.C?"

"America's nickname."

Prussia called all of them to the table and asked them to introduce themselves to him. He had an idea to make himself even more awesome, but it required their help. America's representative spoke up first.

"Travis Touchdown."

England's next.

"EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, FROM THE UNITED K, I AM GOING TO…"

Then Germany's.

"Call me Herr Major of millennium, Ja?"

France was next.

"Jeremy."

Then Italy.

"I am professor Sicily! Does anyone have some pasta?"

Russia was next.

"Twelve shots in these SAA of mine…Ocelot is my name."

Lastly Japan.

"Suzumia Haruhi at your service!"

Prussia looked around at the gathered representatives and realized one thing.

'I'm Doomed!'

**A/N: Death- so not very long, but it was my first time writing in nearly a year, so cut me some slack. Famine may continue it. So if you want this continued, go ahead and comment.**

**A list of the representatives:**

**America: Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)**

**England: Excalibur (Soul Eater)**

**Germany: Herr Major (Hellsing)**

**France: Jeremy (Code Lyoko)**

**Italy: Professor Sicily (Tales of Vesperia)**

**Japan: Suzumia Haruhi (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia) Not sure if I spelled her name right…**

**Russia: Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! No, I'm not dead! Anyways, here's the second chapter of H:tR!**

**I also thought of a sort of contest. In every chapter I will have a quote from somewhere. The first person to review with where the quote is from gets to request what happens in a latter chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dare you to play and watch all of these series and tell me my name is in the credits!**

"Alright, so," Prussia looked around the room, "Would anyone like to begin?"

"Nah," Travis replied taking out a manga, "you start."

Haruhi stared at the book, "Is that the latest issue of Bizarre Jelly?"

Travis looked up, "Oh, hey, Haruhi! Haven't seen you in a while! Yeah, it is!"

The two began to discuss the series and forgot the meeting all together.

Prussia turned to the blonde French kid, "how about you?"

He didn't reply.

"…Kid?..."

He typed away on his laptop.

"Kid?..."

The boy only continued to stare at the screen.

_**BOOM!**_

A bullet went whizzing past Jeremy's head and into the wall behind him. The French boy's head snapped up as he stared at the steaming barrel.

Ocelot holstered his gun, "I think he's talking to you."

Everyone at the table gulped.

Except the Major, who simply smiled, "I love var."

Jeremy typed something into his laptop before shutting it. "Well," he began, "We could discuss global warming, or America's school budget cuts, the radiation leaks, the-" he noticed Prussia staring at him, "Is something wrong?"

Prussia blinked, "Are you _sure_ Francis sent you?"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, it's just, by this point, he'd be going off by how he scored last night, or try to get someone naked, or-"

"FOOL!"

The end of a cane was suddenly shoved in his face as the white…_thing _stood on the table in front of him.

"What?" Prussia asked.

Excalibur planted the cane in front of himself, "My legend begins in the twelfth century. I was the weapon of the meister, King Arthur. We were on the search for-"

"Is this really necessary?" Jeremy asked.

"FOOL!" The cane was pointed in his direction, "It is very rude to interrupt someone while they tell a story! Speaking of which, we shall begin my five hour story telling party, now!"

Another bullet cut through the air and knocked off the weapon's hat. Ocelot put away the gun again, "That's my story. And the next time it won't be as pleasant."

Jeremy shrank into his seat, "He only has four more shots. Everything will be fine."

"Four?" Ocelot tilted his head, "What're you talking about? I brought extra!"

The boy paled.

"Hey," Travis smirked, "You're pretty good!"

"Thanks!" He pointed his fingers at the assassin, "You're pretty good, too!"

"So," Prussia cut in, "Do you have any words of wisdom for us, Travis?"

"Yeah. Flag on the moon."

"What?"

"Do you even watch TV?"

"Why do you need TV when you have the internet?" Jeremy asked.

An argument broke out between what form of entertainment was better.

The Major smiled, "I _love_ var."

**A/N: Okay, so I left you a little hint. It can be from a movie or TV series. (Or maybe both? ;3)**

**Please review!**


End file.
